


We've Got You

by eeveestho



Series: Yakulev Week 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, genderqueer shibayama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveestho/pseuds/eeveestho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lev breaks up with Yaku, Inuoka and Shibayama are there to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> yakulev week: day 2 - friends
> 
> (This fic was based off of mothraesthetic's fic "the scariest part is letting go" -- pls go check it out at http://archiveofourown.org/works/4556430)

“I’ve been thinking about breaking up with Yaku.”

Shibayama looked up at Lev. He was staring down at his white chocolate mocha, which he had barely touched. His long, spindly fingers were wrapped around the ceramic cup tightly.

Inuoka stopped mid-slurp of his frappuccino. “You’re _what_?”

“I’ve been thinking about breaking up with Yaku,” he repeated, in an almost mechanical way.

Shibayama glanced over at their boyfriend, who looked positively gobsmacked, and then glanced back at Lev. “Why’s that?” they asked, carefully.

He shrugged jerkily, his eyes still downcast. “I dunno. It’s just... not working anymore.”

“What isn’t?” Inuoka asked.

Lev let out a long, long sigh. Then, the words came pouring out of him. “We’ve been dating for five years solidly. We kept dating when he left for university, we kept dating when we were too busy to see each other, we moved in together... But, Yaku... He won’t...”

He looked up at both of him. His eyes were wet. “I want to get married someday,” he said miserably.

“I know you do,” Shibayama said quickly, assuringly.

“I want to get married and have kids and spend the rest of my _life_ with Yaku but he... I don’t think he wants that.” His voice trailed off towards the end into a mumble, and his eyes drifted back to stare down gloomily at his cup.

“Have you asked him?” Inuoka asked, frowning quizzically.

“No. I don’t need to,” he said dully. “Every time I mention something about the future, he panics and changes the subject.” He laughed wetly, more of a cough than a chuckle. “Maybe he doesn’t see one with me.”

“You should talk to him about it, Lev,” Inuoka advised. “Maybe he does. Maybe he’s just scared.”

“I’m getting tired of always pushing,” Lev said. “I’m always pushing Yaku. I’m tired of it. I’m tired of trying to force him into things he doesn’t want to do. I’m tired of waiting for him to change. I’m tired of dreaming of a future we’ll never have. I’m just... tired.”

Shibayama frowned thoughtfully. “Well... at the end of the day, your happiness is the most important, right?”

“Right.”

“So... does Yaku make you happy?”

Lev’s fingers tightened around the ceramic mug. When he answered, it was barely more than a whisper. “No.”

Inuoka stood up from the table, his chair legs giving out a screech. “I’m going to go buy some cookies for us. Be right back.” He squeezed Lev’s shoulder reassuringly as he passed, and Shibayama reached out to lace their fingers through Lev’s.

“It’s gonna be okay, Lev. We’ve got you."

 

* * *

 

“I did it.” Lev’s voice sounded strange through the phone, although Shibayama couldn’t tell if it was from the phone itself or from the situation.

“Are you okay?” they asked, urgently. They looked over at Inuoka, who was sitting cross-legged on the couch beside them, a bowl of popcorn in his lap. His eyes met theirs, and instant understanding passed between the two of them. He set the bowl down on the coffee table, his attention now on the half of the phone conversation he could hear.

“...Physically, yeah, I’m okay.”

“Where are you now?”

There was a long pause. “I just got off the train... a few minutes ago. I’m on your street.”

Shibayama stood up from the couch. “We’ll be right out.”

The two of them quickly went outside, in only their pajamas, to meet Lev. He was bundled up in a winter coat and scarf, but otherwise had no bags. His face was streaked with tears.

“Hi,” he said tremulously, as they got nearer. Inuoka grabbed his right hand and Shibayama grabbed his left, and they led him into their apartment. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Lev burst into loud sobs.

“I did it,” he sobbed. “I did it. I left him. I left.”

Inuoka and Shibayama took his outerwear off him as he cried, gently moving his limbs and rubbing his back as he sobbed.

“It’s okay, you’re safe now,” Inuoka said soothingly, rubbing a hand through Lev’s hair. His eyes were becoming wet, too. “You’re here, you’re okay.”

Lev just cried harder.

The rest of the night was spent in their bed, with Lev sandwiched between them, his tears seeping into the front of their shirts. He cried and cried until he ran out of tears to cry, and then he just clung to both of them, shuddering and shaking with dry, heaving sobs, until he finally fell asleep.

The next day was a day off for all three of them, and they spent it on the couch, under blankets, watching stupid movies and eating junk food.

Lev kept asking, “Do you think I did the right thing?” to which either one of them -- or both of them, in unison -- would reply, “Yes, you did.”

The next morning, Lev called in sick to work. Inuoka did too. Shibayama followed suit.

“I’m sorry,” Lev said miserably, as they opened up the sixth bag of chips that weekend. “I’m making you guys stay home because of me.”

“You’re not making us do anything,” Inuoka said. “We want to be here. You’re our friend, you’re more important than work.”

“We’ve got you, Lev,” Shibayama assured him, squeezing his hand in theirs.

The next day, they all went to work. When they came home, though, they settled back into the cuddlepile that was at once new and wholly familiar.

 

* * *

 

“I was thinking... would you guys be interested in... me joining in?”

The question came over the breakfast table, as the three of them ate their cereal. Since Lev had moved in a few months ago, eating breakfast together had become as much a part of their morning routine as fighting for the shower.

“Joining in what?” Inuoka asked, eyebrows raised high.

Lev cleared his throat. “Well... remember in high school, before I started... dating Yaku? How the three of us would... y’know. Fool around a bit together.”

Shibayama exchanged glances with Inuoka. “Yeah...” they said slowly.

“Well, I just... I thought it might be fun, if we did that again.”

They exchanged glances with their boyfriend again. There was a familiar gleam of excitement in Inuoka’s eye, one that Shibayama suspected was in their own gaze too.

“Yeah, sure,” they said, nonchalantly. “That would be fun. If you’re interested.”

The answer came quick and certain. “I am.”

Later that morning, after Shibayama kissed Inuoka goodbye, they turned to Lev. “Come here,” they said, in a low tone, snaking an arm up to pull on Lev’s neck. He blinked in surprise, and then, with a slight smile, leaned down and kissed them. Shibayama kissed him hard, deepening the kiss almost instantly. Lev let out a quiet moan and leaned into it, and Shibayama pulled away. Before Lev could protest, Inuoka slid an arm up Lev’s and pulled him into a kiss, hot and wet and open-mouthed and as brief as the kiss before.

Shibayama grinned at Lev, who was now pink-faced and panting slightly. “See you tonight,” they said, in that same low tone, before trotting out the front door, Inuoka close on their heels.

When they all returned home that night, they moved the usual “cuddle pile” into a different sort of pile in the bedroom. Inuoka and Shibayama’s focus that night was Lev, and making him feel good. They kissed him and sucked on him and rubbed him and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, until he was dizzy from it all.

Shibayama grinned up at Lev from his crotch, their hand loosely wrapped around the base of Lev’s hard dick. “We’ve got you, Lev,” they murmured, before they lowered their mouth down around him.

 

* * *

 

“I ran into Yaku yesterday.”

Both of them turned, as one, to look over at Lev. He was sitting beside them on the couch, loosely hugging a cushion, long legs curled up underneath him. It was how he sat every night, as they watched sitcoms. But those words were unfamiliar, and unexpected.

“Oh?” Inuoka said, prompting. “How did that go?”

Lev shifted a little on the couch, pulling the cushion closer to his chest. “Good. It was nice to talk to him again.” He looked over at his datefriends. “Do you think... we should be friends, again?”

“Can you guys be friends?” Shibayama said, carefully.

He frowned. “I think so. I want to be. He wants to be.”

“He wants to be?” Inuoka repeated, eyes wide and incredulous.

Lev nodded. “That’s what he told me, yeah.”

They frowned at Lev, squinting suspiciously. “I can beat him up, you know,” they said, suddenly.

“I know.”

They continued, “Just gimme the word. He starts treating you badly again...”

“Yuuki, c’mon,” Inuoka whined, looking embarrassed.

But, Lev was smiling at them. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

Shibayama nudged him fondly. “We’ve got you, Lev.”

Inuoka grinned, a little sheepish. “No matter what.”

In the bathroom later that night, away from the curious eyes of their two boyfriends, Shibayama tapped out a quick text to Yaku. They still kept in semi-regular contact with their old libero mentor, although the connection had frayed somewhat since the breakup.

 

[To: Yaku Morisuke]

[From: Shibayama Yuuki]

[Subj: Friends w Lev??]

[Lev told us you’re gonna try to be friends again. Hurt him and I hurt you.]

 

They got a reply text while they were washing their hands.

 

[To: Shibayama Yuuki]

[From: Yaku Morisuke]

[Subj: Re: Friends w Lev??]

[I know. If I do, you’re 1000% allowed to beat me up.]

 

* * *

 

“I’ve been thinking about getting back together with Yaku.”

Shibayama looked up at Lev. He was smiling absently out the window, swirling his straw around in his iced tea.

Inuoka looked up from his phone, which he had been playing a game on. “Wait, what?”

“I’ve been thinking about getting back together with Yaku,” he repeated, looking over at the two of them with that same smile.

Shibayama glanced over at their boyfriend, who looked positively dumbfounded, and then glanced back at Lev. “Why’s that?” they asked, carefully.

He shrugged, still smiling. “It’s... nice. It feels right. It feels like how it did before, but... better. Not broken. Like it was supposed to be that way all along.”

“Awww,” Inuoka said, smiling now too. “That’s awesome!”

Shibayama wasn’t smiling. “But... you broke up because you guys wanted different things. That’s still true... isn’t it?”

Lev took a long, thoughtful sip of his iced tea. “I don’t know,” he said pensively. “Yaku was saying... he does want a family. And all that. He was just scared after all, like Sou said.”

“Who says he won’t get scared again?” they pressed.

He shrugged again. “Nothing. But... I wanna try. It’s Yaku. I’ve gotta try.”

“You do seem really happy,” Inuoka observed, slurping at his frappuccino.

Lev grinned, more radiant than ever. “I am,” he said softly.

Shibayama let out a sigh, and crossed their arms. “I’m still not convinced,” they said honestly, “But... in the end, your happiness is the most important. And if Yaku makes you happy -- “

“He does,” Lev insisted, beaming.

“Then... go for it.”

Lev reached out to grab Inuoka and Shibayama’s hands, beaming at them. “Thanks, guys,” he said. “I wasn’t sure about telling you... after all you’ve done for me...”

“Hey, we’re friends!” Inuoka said, almost indignant. “We’ve got you! No matter what!”

He laughed, and squeezed their hands tighter. “I know, I know. Thank you. Really, you guys... Thank you.”


End file.
